


Appetite.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Valentine specials 2021 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/F, Food, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, The oldest summoners see plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: A dark blush appeared again.“I never did this… in public.”“Me neither.”
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Valentine specials 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Appetite.

Nervousness spread throughout her body.  
Is she looking good?   
Kai'sa checked her makeup, fixed thin straps of the elegant dress. Smooth bun felt like silk under her fingers.  
Everything was in check.  
She took her purse from the floor and went outside.  
Her Ahri was waiting in the living room, equally elegant, powder pink dress hugging her like a second skin, fur on tail groomed to shine.  
For a second Kai'sa wanted to stay home.  
But the prospect of the perfect fusion food kept her quiet.  
Gumiho reached to her purse, produced a small black box. She gave it to Kai’sa.  
It was surprisingly heavy, paper soft and construction sturdy under her fingers.   
“Open it!” Ahri rushed, her eyes shining with excitement, tail wagging.  
So she did.  
She blushed.  
She closed the lid.  
“…what should I do with this?”

Tuna with roasted vegetables was delicious, frozen strawberry mousse and pink champagne even better.  
But ahri knew: without Bokkie all of this wouldn't be even half as tasty.  
The excitement in the air adds another layer to the taste.  
And Kai’sa still had a little gift with herself.  
 _In herself._  
Thankfully, they were in a secluded, quiet area of the restaurant, hidden from curious eyes.  
Ahri refilled their glasses.  
“Ready?”  
A dark blush appeared again.   
“I never did this… in public.”  
“Me neither, Bokkie.”  
Their hands intertwined over empty plates.  
Kai'sa drained her glass in one go.  
“Then let's get out of this place.”  
So they did. Ahri prioritized comfort of Bokkie, yet couldn't stop herself from fidgeting on driver’s seat of her pearly white jeep. Not when she was so close to Making Kai'sa lost her mind.  
She found a secluded spot to park, away from main road and people.  
She checked their surroundings; No noisy paparazzi in sight.  
Furthermore, she unlocked her phone and opened one of many applications.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
With the slide of a finger on the screen, a small but powerful thing sparked to life with a soft humming.  
Kai'sa was a feast for her eyes, with dark pink cheeks, heavy breaths, slowly sliding down the seat.  
Ahri played with the intensity of vibrations, with scale, going from the full power to minimum and back just to see her Bokkie trying to control herself. She looked so pretty, worked up like this.  
Then she locked toy on the highest setting and reached, tearing dress open, leaving Kai’sa half-naked in an instant. Ahri straddled her on the seat, kneading her breasts.   
Purple eyes went glassy and unfocused.  
Air got heavy from pheromones, full of a distinctive smell.   
Their thighs and clothes got coated in hot liquid.   
Ahri had enough mind to disconnect the app and roll onto the driver's seat. Then every logical thought evaporated.  
She rushed to her orgasm, with a hand in her soaked underwear, never breaking eye contact with Kai'sa.  
She wanted her to watch, too far gone for having any shreds of inhibitions, both of them breathing heavily.  
Gumiho was in short circuit, her brain barely functional.  
She registered Bokkie leaning in her direction when it was too late.   
Two long fingers found their way inside her, intentionally rubbing against the especially pleasurable spot.  
It was simply too much.   
Potent pheromones Kai'sa ejected with her orgasm left a thin film of lusty haze on her mind, turning her into a needy animal. Fingers probing, coating her internal walls in their mixed juices pushed her over the blinding edge.  
With a quiet whine, Ahri came, one of the tails clicked the window button and glass descended, allowing fresh air in.  
Swollen pussy and clenched muscles had a strong grip. Kai'sa felt resistance on her fingers with every attempt to move.  
With a clear head, Ahri straightened herself to a proper sitting position. Last shreds of lust evaporated, leaving her empty.  
She wanted so much more, but firstly, she needed to take them home.

She wanted to put Kai’sa into bed, to feed her water and pieces of peaches, rest for a while and then initiate the second round, but it was not an option.  
Not when she got dragged straight to their bedroom, threw on the bed back up, with legs wide open.  
Kai'sa held her down, one hand spread wide between the shoulder blades.  
Ahri lifted her head to look in the mirrors occupying one wall: Bokkie managed to discard destroyed dress and was in the process of wearing a harness.  
Tall, muscular and full of grace, befitting a statue of perfection. Symbiote melted into her skin in its unique pattern.  
Big, purple dildo hanged low on her hips.  
She had a dangerous smile on, as always when she had plans for Ahri and her ass.  
The cap of the lube bottle clicked.  
She positioned herself, hanged low over Gumiho, just to ask huskily:  
“Do you want to get it hard or extra hard?”  
“Yes.”  
She gasped as Kai'sa started making circles with her fingers on her pussy.  
“Now you have to just relax.”  
Ahri took herself a pillow to rest her head; she kept her muscles relaxed. Slick toy opened her gradually.   
She enjoyed the fast pace, but Bokkie always started slow.  
“This is good,” she said as Kai'sa got more aggressive.  
She was feeling light-headed, fullness and movement tickled her sensitive tissue in the right way, prodding the pleasure centre in her brain.  
Nearing the verge of orgasm, only from relentless anal penetration she was subjected to.  
She moaned with pleasure as she felt her muscles spasm and her body ached for a release from the torment. Kai'sa showed her small mercy, slowly circling her clit.   
The orgasm built quickly, and she was powerless to do anything but moan into the pillow.  
All nine tails fanned fast in the air, then went soft and powerless, just like their owner, covering the main portion of the bed.  
  
Kai'sa retracted slowly, went to the bathroom only to discard dildo and vibe, still sheathed in her until this very moment. She left toys in the sink, her panties landed in the laundry basket.  
She took two bottles of filtered water from mini-fridge, sated her own thirst, assumed a seat next to Ahri. Gumiho managed to undress and busied herself with mindless scrolling on Instagram. She received a cold bottle with grace, then less gracefully drained it in one go.  
They cuddled, Kai’sa peppered kisses on Ahri, letting herself loose. Latter ditched her phone and shifted slightly, just to give herself an advantage.  
“Kai Kai?”  
“Hm?”  
“I came twice.”  
“Yes.”  
“But you came only one time.”  
Kai'sa found herself under her girlfriend, straddled and overpowered.  
Not that she even wanted to fight, not with insatiable sexual appetite deep within, but a bit of playful struggle was fun.  
“And?”  
“Lets even it out!”  
“Damn, I’m in trouble.”  
“Yes, you are.”


End file.
